


The Lost Get Found

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [38]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Awesome Carol Danvers, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Needs Food Water and Air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Tony and Nebula get found by the one and only Captain Marvel





	The Lost Get Found

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [smallspidey's](https://smallspidey.tumblr.com/post/182032234657/carol-saving-tonys-ass-and-hauling-him-onto-her) tumblr post and I was asked to write this by [nashilayladragneel](https://nashilayladragneel.tumblr.com) it sort of follows but I kinda failed...sorry!

“Assuming this thing is working…Hey Rhodey…I won’t be coming home. I’m sorry.” He coughed slightly, “Thank you for everything, Honey Bear. Thank you for befriending me back when I was a smaller…pain in the arse. Be there for Pep, please. Be there for each other. I’m sorry…we failed to stop _him_. Dr Strange is gone. So is Peter’s, Rhodey. Turned to dust in my arms. Well, this is the end…my friend. I’m going to…drift off soon. It’s been fun, Rhodey. We’ve lasted…what…thirty years?” He let out a hoarse chuckle, “Love you, Honey Bear. Thank you for everything James.” That was the first time Tony had ever said his best friends first name…and it would be the last time. He slumped back after turning the helmet off. Nebula came over and took a seat near him, taking one of his cold hands in hers. The two had gotten to know each other since being in the ship. “Would you like to send a message?”

“I have no one.”

“Didn’t two of your team go down to Earth? They might be there.”

“They were not my team”.” She stated but Tony could tell she was contemplating sending a message. He struggled to his feet, his body felt weak, but he left her in peace to make her message as he looked out into the dark abyss.

 

She did send a message; she informed whoever was left that Gamora had been killed by Thanos to acquire the Soul Stone and that the others were caught in the snap. That was all. But no one would’ve expected anything else. 

 

They sat around together; Tony whispering stories about his life, about how he was supposed to be getting married to the woman he loved but didn’t deserve, about his best friend putting up with him for years. He said whatever came to mind as Nebula listened because that was what they did best. Tony could talk and talk, and Nebula could listen and listen. At one point Tony’s eyes began to flutter closed and Nebula knew that their oxygen was practically nothing. She would be fine for a bit after the oxygen was gone due to her being a cyborg, but she too would shut down eventually.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Her eyes snapped open as something gently collided with the ship. A door opened and a woman walked in after joining her ship to the back of Nebula’s stopping the atmosphere from breaching the ships.

“You looked like you needed some help.” The strange woman said, the glow of her body slowly fading,

“Help him.” Nebula pointed towards Tony, who was barely breathing and the strange blonde picked him up and hastily carried him across to her ship, 

“Grab what you need.” She stated as she passed by Nebula, who grabbed a few objects she knew held significance to the Guardians -she was foolishly optimistic that they’d return- and took the helmet that Tony had sent messages through. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Nebula got settled in the ship. She sat by Tony, who had been hooked up to an oxygen machine, whilst keeping an eye on the blonde.

“Who are you?”

“I am Captain Carol Danvers also known as Captain Marvel. How did you both get like this?” And so Nebula told her about Thanos, the fighting, their failure and how she and Tony had been stranded on the ship.

“We had no way to get home and soon our supplies began to run out. Tony insisted that I take the majority of his rations, he ate and drank just enough to survive. Food and water ran out four days ago and had you not arrived, our oxygen would’ve been gone within a few hours.”

“I see. I was contacted by a man from Earth, Nick Fury. I knew that despite there being no actual message, something serious had gone down, so I was heading to Earth.”

“Fury? You know him?” Came a hoarse voice and the women looked down to find Tony sitting up, 

“Yes.” Tony looked at her, she was familiar for some reason, “Anyway, we should be landing in about half an hour.”

“Oh my god, _Carol?_ ” He exclaimed, jumping up as he finally managed to put her face to a name. 

“Yes? I’m Captain Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel.” She answered with a furrowed brow of confusion,

“It’s me, Tony Stark. Man, you haven’t aged a day.” Carol smiled as she realised who he was and hugged the smaller man,

“And you’ve aged a lot, my friend.” He pouted at her, “Physically at least.” They shared a small laugh, “You haven’t eaten anything in four days or had any water, right?”

“Yes.” Then her eyes widened in another realisation,

“Shit and you’re Rhodes’ best friend.”

“Yeah…not seeing the point you’re making.”

“Eat. Drink. He’ll probably kill you when we arrive.” Tony’s eyes widened too because that was exactly what his friend would do.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

The ship landed at the Compound and the trio were greeted by some of the superhero survivors as they walked (or stumbled in Tony’s case) off of the ship. Rhodey ignored everyone and rushed over to Tony, throwing his arms around the slightly younger man.

“You stupid son of a bastard.” Rhodey had always said ‘bastard’ instead of ‘bitch’ because he knew how much Tony loved his mother (and not his father), “I got your message. We got all of them. Do you know how painful it was to listen to them?” He shouted as Tony pressed his head into Rhodey’s chest, “And fuck, you called me by my _first_ name! That was horrible. Never do that again.” Tony sniffled and Rhodes briefly realised that not only was Tony crying but so was he. 

“You haven’t changed a bit, James. After all these years, you’re still looking after him.” Rhodey looked to his right and saw a familiar blonde.

“My god. Carol?” Tony let go of his friend and watched as he hugged the strong woman before Carol pulled him in for a kiss.

 

“Hey, Tony.” Came a quiet voice, Tony was hesitant for a second or two,

“Hey, Steve.” He nodded at Nat and Thor, hugging Bruce as his science bro came over to him, “We have much to discuss, but first, I need food, water and sleep.” 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Tony woke up the next day and found his friends gathered in the living room. As he entered he was slapped across the face, next thing he knew, his lips were being kissed fiercely as though they were the others lifeline.

“Hey Pep.”

“Never do that again.” She whispered against his lips before kissing him softly and hugging him as tears soaked his shirt. 

“I love you, Pep.”

“I love you too, Tony.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts either here or on [my tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
